Anime Heroes
Similar to the Disney Princesses and the Disney Villains, the Anime Heroes have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Japanese anime's most well-known and beloved heroes and span from various forms of media and merchandise, typically aimed at an older audience. Members Over its more than 90 year history, companies of Japanese anime studios had brought to life more than 125 different heroes from films, sequels, television, video games, manga and even the anime theme park. Although many different characters and allies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Anime Heroes franchise. Conversely, some of the heroes that are marketed don't come from any anime and manga series at all, since they are the only heroes from any cartoon series to appear as official members of the franchise. Primary members Note: Often cited as the most popular of the heroes, these heroes are seen in most, if not all, current Anime Hero related productions, merchandise, etc. * Son Goku * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Toriko * Gon Freecss * Natsu Dragneel * Izuku Midoriya * Koro Sensei * Ash Ketchum * Jotaro Kujo * Guts * Kenshiro * Kirito * Edward Elric * Alphonse Erlic * Kenshin Himura * Yugi Muto * Gintoki Sakata * Atsa Recurring members * Allen Walker * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch * Raoh * Tsuna Sawada * Reborn * Simon * Kamina * Vegeta * Klein * Dandy * Meow * Issei Hyoudou * Yusuke Fujisaki * Sōma Yukihira * Avatar Aang * Sokka * Eren Yeager * Saitama * Totoro * Haku * Arsène Lupin III * Pit * Kirby * Gladion * Shadow the Hedgehog * Ken Kaneki * Nagisa Shiota * Momotaro Tsurugi * Tatsumi * Link * Light Yagami * Ryuk * Ryu * Sora * Cloud Strife * Robin * Inuyasha * Conan Edogawa * Jimmy Kudo * Boruto Uzumaki * Pegasus Seiya * Rin Okumura * Sorey * Gunvolt "The Azure Striker" * Phoenix Wright Sub-franchies Anime Heroines Anime Heroines is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Anime Heroes. Official members * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Sinon (Sword Art Online II) * Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online II) (occasionally) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) * Misty (Pokémon the Series: Red and Blue) * May (Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire) * Dawn (Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl) * Iris (Pokémon the Series: Black & White) * Serena (Pokémon the Series: XY) * Lillie (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) * Palutena (Palutena's Revolting Dinner) * Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) * Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) (occasionally) * Nami (One Piece) * Katara (The Legend of Korra) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Orihime Kurosaki (Bleach) (occasionally) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Zero) * Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Rem (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Honey Kisaragi (Cutie Honey) * Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Kagura (Gintama) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippūden) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Matoi Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter) Other media TBA Gallery 714360.png Orig_773767.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper_2.png 81tc1dDx1YL._SL1500_.jpg Fairy_Tail_x_Rave_DVD.png xSsN7WCi8se89r2Sds7nQT4UC4r-1.jpg 20160208162532.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper_2.jpg 1.jpeg The_Four_Anime_Heroes.png $_57.jpeg Goku,_Luffy,_and_Naruto_as_mascots.png Toriko,_Goku,_and_Luffy_as_mascots.png Monkey_D._Luffy_×_Goku.png Sinon_×_Matoi_Kuroi.png Trivia TBA